digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Loss
Poster Sora's Biyomon will finally get a mega evolution: Hououmon. Machinedramon is also on the poster.--Hornean (talk) 21:13, September 24, 2016 (UTC) More on the poster I see Tapirmon on the poster.--Hornean (talk) 13:31, October 14, 2016 (UTC) News Seraphimon, Salamon and MetalGarurumon returns. Dark Masters also returns too. Article This is something that I didn't have time to deal with before and only remembered now, but do we want to have this article up? If I remember correctly, our rules say to not have an episode's article up before the episode airs. I started the first episode's article as a page in my user space, and only moved it to the main space after the episode was released. Shouldn't we do the same, or do we want to keep it here already? 13:54, January 16, 2017 (UTC) News Elecmon, Botamon, YukimiBotamon returns now and Elecmon finally talks.:) Big Possible Enemy Yggdrasill--Hornean (talk) 19:01, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Big Character Development Maki and Daigo used to be DigiDestined until after the battle of the Dark Masters and the Digimon Sovereign. And Tapirmon was Maki's partner.--Hornean (talk) 19:06, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Big Possibility What if Yggdrasill is possessing Gennai's body just like the Yggdrasill in Data Squad that was possessing Spencer Damon?--Hornean (talk) 19:30, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Not all of the Dark Masters Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon are the only ones of the Dark Masters to appear. Piedmon and Puppetmon were only seen the silent flashback but haven't met up with the DigiDestined in this film.--Hornean (talk) 19:53, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Flashback of Original Digimon Partners I think LoaderLiomon belong to Daigo Nishijima. 02 Characters Nothing news about Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken and their partner digimon. Do you think that they will be here next movie or last/final? Loss of Bond I really don't like the loss of the bonds between the characters and their digimon...... But at least they seem to get them back.........--Hulk10 (talk) 21:01, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Seraphimon's Voice Seraphimon was voiced by Jamieson Price, just like in Frontier.--Hornean (talk) 22:06, April 24, 2018 (UTC) :We need a cite. 17:22, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Subtitle Errors What is wrong with Shout Factory? Don't they know the voices of who's speaking and don't they know the Digimon names correctly? e.g. They've mislabeled Elecmon for Olegmon.--Hornean (talk) 18:49, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Maki's computer digimon names Okay so I've been provided a more HQ version of the screen from someone's blu ray, and the names are as follows: *Elecmon *Otamamon *Gazimon *Gizamon *Kunemon *Kokuwamon *Gotsumon *Goblimon *Psychemon *Shakomon *SnowGoblimon *Solarmon *Chumon *ToyAgumon *Bakumon (highlighted in red) *Hagurumon *Floramon *Betamon *Penmon *Mushmon *Muchomon *YukiAgumon *Upamon *Tokomon *Pagumon *Pyokomon *Pukamon *PetitMeramon *Mochimon and here is the image: https://imgur.com/a/LqPqOHh Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:54, January 21, 2020 (UTC) :Seems legit. Any chance the locations can be deciphered as well? 14:56, January 21, 2020 (UTC) ::Suggested writeup: :::Elecmon are among the Digimon species whose locations after the Reboot are being digitally tracked by Maki Himekawa in her effort to locate . Daigo Nishijima discovers this data while investigating Maki's office. ::::My presumption was that Elecmon refers to elecmon (adventure) (who was in primary village with all the babies that were getting reborn) and that yokomon, bukamon, and motimon referred to the baby forms of the main digimon, as they were still in baby form at that point of the story. the only question would be if upamon is referring to armadillomon. I chose not to assume that though since it'd be a bold claim to make.Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:14, January 21, 2020 (UTC) :::::Yeah, there's nothing even stating that it's referring to individuals, and most of them on the list don't really fit for that. 13:35, January 22, 2020 (UTC)